tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatia Petrova (Originalxbloodsacrifice)
This wikia page for the Tatia Petrova rp blog from tumblr which is run by Jessica . Main page is found here. Tatia is the human Progentior of the Petrova Dopppelgänger Bloodline with whom both Niklaus and Elijah fell in love in the late 10th Century beginning of the 11th Century. Elijah and Niklaus' mother used Tatia's blood (after enchanting it to make it mystical) to turn them into the world's first Original Vampires, which eventually led to her death by the very same witch. After her death, her blood was used in the Hybrid Curse that bound Niklaus' werewolf heritage. Tatia is a member of the Petrova Family. Early History Tatia was born in a small village of Celtic and Vikings inhabitants along with werewolf neighbors. She was also of Ancient Roman descend via intermingling of those that had fled the Sack of Rome in 390BC with that of other people specifically the Celtics. And because of such spoke fluent Latin and as she aged she became fluent in Old Norse and the Native American language of that particular region. Her parents doted on her as they had wanted a child for years. The gods seemed to have granted their wish and blessed them with Tatia. They were very protective of her. They never wanted anything bad to happen to their precious daughter. Years later she married a unnamed Viking and became pregnant with his child. Within two weeks after giving birth her husband died in a war between his people and the Natives leaving her widowed and a single parent. In need of help raising her daughter she would call upon her own family from time to time so that she wouldn’t have to do it by herself. All the women in the village envied her and all the men wanted her but as she worked to provide for her family she paid them no mind. Sometime after her daughter was born, Tatia caught the eye of Elijah, Mikael’s second eldest son. But it wouldn’t be too long when she caught the eye of Elijah’s younger (half) brother: Niklaus. Niklaus was jealous of Elijah and his relationship with Tatia. One night during a feast to appease the Gods, Tatia made her choice public. Though she had already fallen in love with him and had chosen him for some time she hadn't yet made her choice known to him or to others just yet. She ended up choosing Elijah and all was happy for a time. But things had a way of going to hell for the young woman. It was around this time that the youngest brother of Elijah and Niklaus Henrik died due to a werewolf attacking him when he and Niklaus went to go see the men transform. It was also around this time that Esther started to cook up a way to 'save' her family. Esther came up with a plan alright. One night when Tatia was having dinner, the witch came to the door and requested that Tatia come with her. Tatia excused herself and went to go with the older woman. The witch asked for her blood (even though Esther knew it was at the moment useless) and she willingly gave it not knowing that her blood was going to be used in a spell to create a family of monsters; the world’s very first vampires. But days later when Niklaus’s werewolf curse activated and he turned into a wolf and slaughtered six villagers. Tatia eventually saw Klaus covered in blood and ran away in fear causing Elijah to chase after her to explain to her what had happened. Because she was in such a state Elijah, even though he was only a few days old, found the strength within him to compel her to forget. That night Tatia was kidnapped by Mikael and brought her to their home and even though Esther wanted her as a daughter she would be forced to enchant Tatia's blood once she had a enough of the substance. Esther begged her to forgive her for what she was about to do. The witch grabbed her by her hair which forced her to stay put. Then Tatia felt the cold tip of a knife against her throat right against her cartoid artery. She cried out when she felt the knife start to slice through her skin and when it sliced open her artery in her neck, Tatia’s scream died on her lips as she choked on her own blood before everything went black. And as soon as Esther drained her of all of her blood she enchanted the normally useless liquid to bind a curse that would seal away Niklaus's werewolf heritage. Through out the Vampire Diaries and The Originals Tatia stayed on in Limbo, a place where the dead human souls went if they couldn’t move on, for a thousand years. It was very close to the Other Side, a supernatural Limbo. She saw Esther go through to the Other Side soon after she herself had left the world of the living and saw the punishment the witch was placed under. The punishment of course wasn’t very fitting for the woman who had taken everything away from her. Though she was unable to see much when it came to events. She was able to catch some glimpses through the normally very thick veil. The veil between Limbo the Land of the Living only opened up at certain points throughout history. However a thousand years later she was able to see when Esther was ripped from the Other Side back into her own body. As well as when certain events unfolded; She watched as the ex-vampire hunter Alaric was her choice for the ultimate hunter, and when Alaric killed her, something went out of place and Tatia was dragged from Limbo back to the Land of the Living. The next thing she knew, she was in the woods, the very woods in which she had been compelled to leave a thousand years ago. But something happened as soon as she had ended up in the forest. A powerful spell caused her to be put in suspended animation: a changeless slumber. She eventually ended up in New Orleans a few years later in a spelled room to make sure that no one would ever find her. Both spells remained intacted until an unknown force broke them and woke her up in this strange new world. Personality She is the most pure out of all the Petrova women. She also is outgoing and inclined to live life to the fullest, judging by the fact that she refused to kill herself after her Viking husband's death, and instead chose to live in order to raise her child and hopefully find love again. Tatia does not believe in fate, and refused to let the concept "dictate" her heart. She believes in the freedom of choice, much like her descendant and 2nd Doppelgänger Elena. Appearance Tatia is a beautiful young woman with an oval face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and smooth, long dark brown hair which, like many women in the Middle Ages, is often worn in many braids. Her height is about 5'6" and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Tatia is physically identical to her descendants and Doppelgängers Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. Relationships |-|Elijah= Elijah Although not much is known about their early relationship or how their relationship developed, Tatia and Elijah lived in the same village, later to be known as Mystic Falls, in the 10th century. Tatia was originally married with a child, however some time after the death of her husband in battle, she formed a relationship with Elijah. During a party, Tatia is first seen dancing around a fire whilst the village celebrate Samhain, with Elijah watching her in the distance from a pig pen. Tatia takes away her mask to smile at Elijah, although Klaus, dancing beside her, swings her arm around and begins to kiss her. Elijah's smile drops as he turns away and begins to feed the pigs. Tatia soon breaks the kiss and stops dancing with Klaus as she realizes Elijah is no longer watching her, and she takes off her mask to search for him. Finding him beside the pig pen, she playfully quizzes if he is to save Loki the pig from his fate. Smirking, Elijah responds Loki's fate is to become food, whilst admitting that her fate is to love another. She turns the tables and asks if his fate is to watch from the shadows, "the noble martyr", before explaining she does not let fate dictate her heart. After her husband died, she was expected to throw herself on the pyre, although she chose to live and open her heart again, to someone "strong, protective, fierce, yet noble and gentle" before announcing that she chooses Elijah. Elijah is elated and moves in to kiss her, she backs away laughing at their unromantic spot. He smiles and kisses her anyway. He breaks the kiss and tells her they should let Loki the pig free as fates change, before kissing her again. The morning after Niklaus's transformation into a wolf, Tatia followed them after putting her daughter to bed for a nap. She saw Niklaus and Elijah in the clearing in a thick part of the forest and then ran. Elijah ran after to her catching her before she fell onto the ground and hurt herself. They argued over what Tatia had just seen. And then Tatia went to go find Esther to have her undue this curse on her family. However, Elijah fearing for Tatia's life should she seek his mother out exorcised his will and compelled her to forget what she saw and to not seek Esther out for any reason. She did as she was compelled to do and went home. It wouldn't be until later that night when Mikael came and kidnapped her bring her to Esther so that she could slit the girl's throat and drain her of her blood. |-|Niklaus= Niklaus Although not much is known about their early relationship or how their relationship developed, Tatia and Niklaus lived in the same village, later to be known as Mystic Falls, in the 10th century. Tatia was originally married with a child, however some time after the death of her husband in battle, she formed a friendship with Niklaus. During a party, Tatia is first seen dancing around a fire whilst the village celebrates Samhain, with Elijah watching her in the distance from a pig pen. Tatia takes away her mask to smile at Elijah, although Niklaus, dancing beside her, swings her arm around and begins to kiss her. Tatia pushes Niklaus away from her and laughs all in fun. He watches her as she goes over to Elijah and professes her love to him breaking his heart in the process. The morning after Niklaus's transformation in a wolf, Tatia followed them both. He watches as Elijah runs after her in an attempt to explain everything. It wouldn't be until the next night that ELijah tells Niklaus that their mother killed Tatia having found her throat slit and corpse cold in a shall grave. |-|Rebekah= Rebekah Tatia and Rebekah were best friends in the 10th Century. Even though all the village were either in love with or envied the dark haired girl that didn't shake their friendship. She loved Caia, Tatia's young daughter, like she was a part of her own family. Rebekah doted on both mother and child encouraging Tatia go fall in love again after her husband died. Only Rebekah knew that Tatia fell in love with Elijah as he had her. She encouraged Tatia's romance with her elder brother. When Niklaus's werewolf heritage was sealed Elijah told Rebekah of her friend's demise. She was heartbroken knowing that Caia now was an orphan who would be raised by her grandparents. |-|Esther= Esther Tatia trusted Esther up until she used dark magic to turn her family into the Original Vampires. She like Rebekah encouraged Tatia to fall in love with Elijah hoping that they would marry and Tatia would one day become her daughter-in-law. She would have been the young woman's mother-in-law had she not betrayed her. Esther tricked Tatia into letting her take some of her blood, enchanting it to turn it mystical, which was a small sacrifice to pay to keep her family and her future family safe from the wolves. When Mikael kidnapped Tatia days later after she was compelled by a newly turned Elijah to not seek out Esther and to forget that she saw Niklaus and himself after the former was covered in blood from his time as a wolf, Esther begged her to forgive her for the sin she was about to commit. Then Esther killed Tatia by slitting her throat and enchanting the blood to become the binding agent in the Hybrid Curse. Of which Nature needed a way to break as all spells were made to be broken, even ones that were went to stay on forever. And so the Petrova Doppelgänger was born 500 years later just for Klaus to break his curse set forth onto him by Esther, Tatia's murderer. |-|Mikael= Mikael Tatia hated the man for his abuse towrds his children. She hated him for his views of her as well. They argued every time they saw each other. With Mikael threatening to beat and/or kill her if she tried to interfere with his 'parenting' methods again. He kidnapped her and brought her to Esther for her to kill so that Niklaus's werewolf heritage could be sealed. |-|Freya= Freya Tatia loves Freya to death and they are close to each other like how Rebekah and Tatia are. Freya helps Tatia adjust to life in the 21st Century. Freya was one of the first people to meet her after Tatia's resurrection and subsquent awakening. She keeps her safe from the Mikaelson enemies knowing that Tatia's loyalty with their family. Freya also keeps Tatia safe from Niklaus as she confirms that her blood is mystical and magical after being brought back from the land of the dead to the land of the living via a magical vortex created when Esther died after Alaric stabbed her in the back. Elijah also helps Freya keep Tatia safe from his paranoid brother. Name *''Tatia'' is of Latin Origin, and the meaning is "founder." *The Ancient Roman form, Tatius, is the male form of Tatia, of which both the Latin and Russian forms Tatianus and Tatiana are variations. Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Canon Characters Category:TVD Character Category:The Originals Character Category:Nina Dobrev FC Category:Petrova Family Category:Progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger Bloodline